


Other Considerations

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/"><b>danachan</b></a> asked for Pippin, possibly slashy, and while this isn't necessarily slashy, I'm still rating it a PG-13ish or so because it is <i><b>quite</b></i> rude and includes the sort of language which warrants a warning.  Don't read on if you're easily offended!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Other Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) asked for Pippin, possibly slashy, and while this isn't necessarily slashy, I'm still rating it a PG-13ish or so because it is _**quite**_ rude and includes the sort of language which warrants a warning. Don't read on if you're easily offended!

You would think that with the wild world all around and nothing but nothing as far as the eye can see a hobbit could get a bit of time alone, but you'd be wrong. Sound carries dreadful far out here, and Gandalf, he gets his knickers twisted if you visit a bush that's distant enough to muffle a proper fart, let alone other, less _necessary_ noises.

'Course he's really old, so maybe he doesn't get boners anymore, and he's forgotten that some kinds of necessary are different than others. But I'll have to do _something_ soon.

I'm starting to chafe.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/187918.html


End file.
